leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Grimer (Pokémon)
|} Grimer (Japanese: ベトベター Betbeter) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 38. In Alola, Grimer has a regional variant that is . It evolves into Alolan Muk starting at level 38. Biology Grimer is a slimy, amorphous blob-like Pokémon whose body was animated because of lunar X-rays. Its purple sludge body contains a variety of pungent bacteria, which are so potent that it renders soil barren and incapable of supporting plant life. It has two large eyes with beady pupils, and a gaping mouth with a gray tongue. While it lacks any visible legs, it does have two arms with three digits on each hand. It is constantly oozing a bacteria-rich fluid from all parts of its body. Pieces of it often break off during travel, and go on to become new Grimer. When combined with another Grimer, it produces new poisonous compounds. Due to its lack of a solid form, it is capable of squeezing into any space or crevices with relative ease. It uses this to penetrate sewage pipes so that it may feed off of the filthy waste water inside. Its population fluctuates based on the availability of waste. It can be found in polluted lakes and streams, as well as within where trash and industrial waste can be found. Grimer was brought to Alola to deal with the excess waste generated by the region's increased population. Its introduction has also led to a massive reduction in and populations. Without liquid sludge to feed on, it took to eating solid garbage instead; this steady diet of trash caused its form to change. This variant's body is green with a line of yellow sludge along its lower lip. It also has two "teeth" in its upper jaw; these are actually crystallized toxins formed from the garbage that Grimer has been eating. It is not known how to break down these toxic crystals, but direct contact with them is known to be dangerous. Lethal poisons leak out of Grimer's body when these crystals fall out. Grimer is perpetually hungry and must constantly eat trash; if none is readily available, it will eat other manufactured products instead. Because it stores its toxins within the crystals, Alolan Grimer does not produce a foul stench like the standard version. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Grimer debuted in a flashback in Pokémon Scent-sation!. Celadon City Gym Leader Erika told a story about when she was a youngster, where she got lost one day and ran into a Grimer. However, a chased the Grimer off and saved her. Multiple Grimer physically debuted in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. and encountered the Grimer and a when they were gumming up the turbines in the power plant in Gringey City, causing a citywide power loss. This was eventually resolved when Ash Muk. temporarily a Grimer in Camping It Up! during the Pokémon Summer Academy. It suffered from low self-esteem. Dawn later used Grimer in a against a trained by Conway. Minor appearances A Grimer appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. A Grimer appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Four Grimer appeared in a flashback in The Joy of Water Pokémon as former inhabitants of Lake Lucid before it became the clean lake it is now. A Trainer's Grimer appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where it was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. It reappeared in a flashback in Shocks and Bonds. A 's Grimer appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. A Grimer appeared in Ghoul Daze!. A Grimer appeared in I Choose You!. Alolan Grimer debuted in a flashback in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, under the ownership of Tupp. Pokédex entries attacks.}} ]] In Pokémon Generations A Grimer made an appearance in The Lake of Rage, under the ownership of a . Along with , , , and , it was defeated by Lance's Dragonite during Lance and 's infiltration of the Team Rocket HQ. In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Koga wears a Grimer on his shoulder in the form of a ninja outfit in Go for the Golbat. He used it extensively to smother , preventing him from breathing and restrict his movement so that he would be unable to call on his Pokémon. He again used it in the with Agatha, to little effect. In A Flaaffy Kerfuffle, a Grimer appeared as one of the Pokémon in 's fantasy when he explains that s should only have six Pokémon with them. Koga's daughter, Janine, is seen with a Grimer in Notorious Noctowl. She uses it against Falkner during the Gym Leader face-off, using its attack to outwit his . A Grimer appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Multiple Grimer were used by s in Cleaning Up Grimer. In Softening Up Kakuna, Uprooting Seedot, and Outlasting Ledian, a Grimer was one of the Pokémon that rented during the challenge. A Grimer appeared in Mr. Perfect. In Omega Alpha Adventure 8, a used a Grimer during the battle at Sea Mauville. Alolan Grimer debuted in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. One was seen with its Trainer at a festival held in Iki Town. An Alolan Grimer appeared under the ownership of in The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer. An Alolan Grimer appeared in PASM13. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Koga owns a Grimer in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Grimer |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Grimer |} |} Game locations }} }} , }} |} |} , , and Celadon City ( )}} , , and Celadon City ( )}} |} |} Celadon City ( )}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} , , and , Celadon City, ( )}} }} }} |} |} ing/fishing )}} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} , Hau'oli City, Malie City}} , Hau'oli City, Malie City}} , Kanto Form Trade Grimer in Cinnabar Island Alolan Form}} |} |} In side games |area=Cave}} |area=Cinnabar Island}} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Cave (Both Fields)}} |area=Phobosphere, Endless Level 35, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode A)}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Melodious Woodland: Major Clean-Up}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Albens Town: Stage 231 Event: (Alola Form)}} |area=Dark Land: Forgotten Forest (All Areas)}} |} |} In events Alolan Grimer |Pokémon Sun & Moon Alolan Grimer|Korean region|Online|10|May 2 to June 30, 2017|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Alolan Grimer}} |} Held items Grimer Berry|rby1type=None|rby=100|rby1image=no |gsc1=Nugget|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=2 |rse1=Nugget|rse1type=None|rse1rar=5 |dppt1=Nugget|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Nugget|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |b2w21=Black Sludge|b2w21type=None|b2w21rar=5 |oras1=Black Sludge|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 }} Alolan Grimer Stats Base stats * Alolan Grimer has the same stats as a regular Grimer. Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Grimer Alolan Grimer Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Grimer = =Alolan Grimer = By TM/HM =Grimer = =Alolan Grimer = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Grimer = =Alolan Grimer = By TM/HM =Grimer = =Alolan Grimer = By =Grimer = |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Lick|Ghost|Physical|30|100|30}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20|* }} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Shadow Punch|Ghost|Physical|60|—|20}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} =Alolan Grimer = |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20|* }} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring =Grimer = =Alolan Grimer = Side game data Grimer |- ! Hahaha! |P2=My HP's down to half. It's no laughing matter! |P3=I'm beat... Sink me in a sea of sludge... |PL=Leveled up! Hahaha! }} |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Alolan Grimer |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Grimer |no2=089 |name2=Muk |type1-2=Poison}} Alolan Grimer |no2=089Muk-Alola |name2=Muk |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Dark }} Sprites Trivia * In Sparks Fly for Magnemite, Grimer's anime debut, Grimer had a very strong odor that made most people around the Grimer cover their noses from the smell. However, in recent episodes, Grimer's smell has seemingly ceased to exist. This is most obvious in Camping It Up! where is given a Grimer to train, and it immediately hugs her, but no one complains about any smell. * Grimer shares similar traits to and . All three Pokémon are pure Poison-types with a single evolution and roughly the same base stat totals. * Alolan Grimer and its Alolan evolution were designed by Hitoshi Ariga. Origin It appears to be a pile of living sludge. Grimer may also be based on the imagined fear that heavy pollution, caused by the leakage and/or improper disposal of toxic/radioactive waste, may result in the creation of new and undesirable life. Alolan Grimer may be based on an , particularly the multiple colors it produces when it mixes with water. Name origin Grimer is derived from grime (dirt or filth). Betbeter may be derived from べとべと betobeto and べたべた betabeta, both meaning sticky. In other languages |es=Grimer|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sleima|demeaning=From |it=Grimer|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=질퍽이 Jilpeogi|komeaning=From |zh_yue=爛泥獸 Laahnnàihsau|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Ooze beast" |zh_cmn=臭泥 Chòuní|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Foul sludge" |hi=ग्रईमर Grimer|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Граймер Graimer|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that run from battle Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Green-colored Pokémon de:Sleima es:Grimer fr:Tadmorv it:Grimer ja:ベトベター zh:臭泥